Odd Coversashun
=Happy Halloween! = =44 comments= *http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterI know what picture willbe removed first... 38 minutes ago by Gray Pea ShooterReplyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:TornadospeedMe too... 32 minutes ago by Tornadospeededit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterI think ever first pic will be taken down. 30 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterWHY ISN"T IT DOWN YET??? 16 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyCummon guys. At least she isn't as s**y like the others (Search Google) 13 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit history **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter...dude your skating on thin ice. 1 of you pics haz already been removed. 12 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit history **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kh2coolThatanimeguy IDK if this is true but there are like 11 year olds on here. 11 minutes ago by Kh2cooledit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyHa. This was CHILDS PLAY when I was 11. BTW I'm 14. 10 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterI have seen worse than this. This isn't so bad compared to other thing's ive seen. But still. Skatying on thing ice. 9 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyIt's weird what puberty does 2 u 9 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyLol my fatness will break the Ice 8 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter... 8 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kh2coolCan we delete that image,Images like that aren't even allowed and I don't think the admins will be to enthusiastic about seeing a image of an anime cop in tight clothes 7 minutes ago by Kh2cooledit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterAgreed Kh2cool. 5 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyWell...We need some pic 4 her. Ill look for some. Till then keep it 5 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterI wonder what it will be...0_0 2 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyThis Better? 2 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterAlso don't you the "S***k with Class" 1 minute ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyFine. 1 minute ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterNo Not really. It might be WORSE. 1 minute ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterHmmm Actally. It might be SLIGHTLY better. But still not much change. 26 seconds ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit *http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.75.6.211No Offence but picture number 1 makes me feel unconformable.. 47 minutes ago by A Wikia contributorReplyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyWell....Thats poison 4 u 45 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyThat was the pic with the least S** appeal 44 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit history **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter0_0 40 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterIs that even a game? 39 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thatanimeguy She's from Final Fight. The beat 'em' up equal of Street Fighter 37 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit history **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyPlus it's rumored she's a he or in between 36 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:TornadospeedWhy are girls always underdressed in games? WHY!?! 34 minutes ago by Tornadospeededit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyLet just say she's an "IT" 34 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterThey do it to attracted male coustomers. If you can't figure that out. Then I really can't go any farther into detail. 32 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:TornadospeedI knew that... but why do guys have to be such p*rverts? 31 minutes ago by Tornadospeededit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterAlso wasn't Mortal Kombat the equal to street fighter? 29 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterIt's nature. I think. I don't know!!! DID YOU EXEPECT ME TO ANSWER EVERTHING??? 28 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:TornadospeedNo. 26 minutes ago by Tornadospeededit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterLemme think. I just thought of a perfect explaination. But I would get banned for saying it. 25 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:TornadospeedWho wouldn't? 23 minutes ago by Tornadospeededit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterI *Nods head in agreement* 22 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit history **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterMen want Women. Women want Men. That's how it goes...usally. 20 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyBirds and the Bees. In Japan's case, the Anime and the P*rn 16 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit history **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterThat comment is GURRENTED to be removed. 14 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:ThatanimeguyNow it won't 12 minutes ago by Thatanimeguyedit **http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_ShooterWell...I guess thats better. 11 minutes ago by Gray Pea Shooteredit *http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gray_Pea_Shooter0_0 48 minutes ago by Gray Pea ShooterReplyedit Category:ODD